villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Horny Hannah
Horny Hannah is the third antagonist of the 2017 American horror film, Night Of The Wild. She is a giant mutated seductive Golden Eyelash viper who was one of Big Bertha's hench-animals to be told to go attack and kill Darwin. ''Night Of The Wild'' Horny Hannah first appeared when ice cream truck driver Owen Henson was encountered by her. At first, she asked him where Darwin lived. When Owen refused to answer her question, Hannah went into seduction mode and ripped Owen's shirt off with her teeth and took off his pants and underwear and threw them out of the ice cream truck with her tail. Then, she began to slowly suck his exposed penis and then violently bit down on it very hard and ripped his stiff penis clean off as blood splattered on the windows. Then she clamped down on his head, killing him in a instant. Her second victim, popular high school student Danny Washburn, had a short-lived encounter with her in one of the bathroom stalls, where he had stomach cramps. Shortly after she came slithering out of the wall behind him, Danny screamed in pain as blood exploded from his back and his entire spinal cord was crushed between her teeth and fangs. He fell to the floor as his intestines came splattering out of his rectum. His body was discovered by Danny's girlfriend, Holly Check. She screamed in horror as Hannah chased her through the school hallway, and broke into the classroom, killing her science teacher Mrs. Pearlson and a few of her classmates. The snake blocked the door with a desk and confronted her al last. She proceeded to tear off her shirt and bra, exposing her large breasts. Hannah used her teeth to tear off her breasts and slashed her stomach open. Moments after Hannah killed her, one of Danny's friends, Greg Winehouse, found her severely torn apart body on the floor. He later became Hannah's third victim, where he running away from Hannah. As he entered his house, he was horrified to discover the bloody bodies of his parents. That was when Greg was fully constricted and torn in half by Hannah. Much more later on in the movie, Hannah along with Big Bertha and a wolf pack broke into the house and terrorized Darwin and his family. She confronted Darwin's two young sons, Josh and Charlie and killed them in two different mature ways: Josh was constricted and swallowed whole, while Charlie's eyes were gouged out and his innards were ripped out of his body. She was rallied into the army Charlotte had created. She was seen again during a battle with Darwin and Horny Hannah herself. Just as Hannah was about to kill Darwin, Darwin's uncle Harvey arrived and gave Darwin a crossbow, allowing Darwin enough time to escape from Hannah's grasp. At the end climax of the movie, her sixth and final victim, Mr. Godfrey's wife, Heather Godfrey, was stabbed between her breasts by Hannah, who actually survived the explosion caused by ignited gasoline and propane. In a desperate last effort, Hannah lunged at Darwin, but her last assault was short-lived; Darwin fired a arrow that slid through and out of Hannah's left side of her body and Darwin grabbed Harvey's box cutter and he cut off Hannah's head with it, causing her severed head, along with her body, to fall onto the ground, dead, all within a matter of minutes. Category:Female Category:Mutants Category:Horror Villains